Welcome to the World Baby Genius
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. JJ and Reid have a little fun. I don't own CM. I made up Emily and Garcia's middle names for this story. JJ/Re R/R!


An eight-and-a-half month pregnant jennifer Jareau blew out a frustrated breath. She was truly happy that she and Reid were having a baby but she was ready to get this kid out of her.

"Everything okay, JJ?" Reid questioned walking into their bedroom.

"No, I'm exhausted and your daughter is using my bladder as a soccer ball," the expectant mother complained. Reid winced at the description his girlfriend gave. Walking over to their bed, he sat down carefully beside her. Placing his hand on her swollen stomach, he spoke.

"Hey there, Allison Elisabeth Reid, stop kicking your mommy so hard. It's not nice," he scolded gently. While he was speaking he was rubbing circles on JJ's stomach. He could feel the baby settling down.

"You're amazing," JJ breathed.

"She knows I mean it," Reid said with a smile.

"MMM hmm," JJ agreed. Reid laughed and smiled at the picture the two of them made snuggling on the bed their daughter growing in JJ's stomach between them. -

They were slightly surprised when JJ found out she was pregnant, not to mention scared. After the initial shock wore off, though, they were overjoyed. Once they knew it was a girl, they had the perfect name. They wanted to name her after two of the most important people in their lives. Garcia's middle name was Allison and Emily's was Elisabeth, thus the baby became known as Allison Elisabeth or Allie for short. Needless to say Garcia and Emily were honored when JJ and Reid shared the name with the rest of the team. -

"I just want her out," JJ whimpered.

"I know, it won't be long now," Spencer soothed as he leaned in and began kissing her. The kisses quickly grew passionate and they reluctantly pulled apart panting when oxygen became necessary.

"I need you so much, Spence," JJ panted. Her eyes were dark with lust and her lips were swollen from Spencer's kisses.

"I need you to," Spencer replied. His cock was standing at attention and he was achingly hard.

"But how can we?" JJ protested waving a hand at her large stomach.

"I know what we can do. Trust me?" Spencer checked.

"Always," JJ swore.

"Okay, then, get up on your hands and feet like your walking on all fours. Nodding JJ did what she was told. A shiver of excitement went down her spine. She was totally at Reid's will and mercy. He was in control. It gave her a thrill to let him be in control of their love making.

"Now, what?" she whispered.

"Just relax and enjoy," Spencer whispered as he let his hands travel down her body gently taking her hard nipples in his hands and rolling them between his fingers. A hiss and a whimper left JJ's lips at the contact. He knew her breasts would be extra sensitive due to the pregnancy, but he also knew she enjoyed the pleasure he gave her when he did that. After playing for another moment or so he eased up behind her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, god, yes!" Smiling softly Spencer slid into her warm wet folds and moaned at the contact.

"You feel so good, so warm and wet, JJ," he breathed. A moan from JJ was the only response he got. JJ was always very vocal in bed, and that turned Spencer on. Slowly he began thrusting in and out of her. He knew this angle would allow him to hit her g-spot easier and more often. Unfortunately this position didn't allow for as much stimulation of her clit, so Spencer knew he'd have to do that with his fingers which was something he was only too happy to do. -

Moving a hand to JJ's center he let his thumb graze over her clit.

"Spencer..." JJ whimpered.

"Hmm?"

"Keep g-g-going, d-d-don't stop."

"Your wish is my command," Spencer said teasingly as he drug the tip of his thumb across her clit while thrusting in and out of her simultaneously. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him and she'd started to shake. Both clear signs her orgasm was fast approaching. Speeding up his thrusts, it didn't take long before he to was on the edge.

"Come for me, JJ," he said as he bit down slightly on her neck, hard enough to leave a small mark.

"Speeeeeeeeeeeeencer! Oh Spencer! Fuck!" JJ cried as her orgasm crashed over her.

"JJ, JJ, JJ, oh yes, JJ!" Reid shouted releasing himself deep inside her. Carefully he pulled himself from her and spooned up behind her holding her close. -

A content silence surrounded them as they came down from the orgasmic high. Spencer was almost asleep when JJ's voice roused him.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?" he answered tiredly.

"I think it's time to go to the hospital."

"What? Why, what's wrong?" he cried bolting straight up.

"Nothings wrong, my water just broke," she explained.

"But she's two weeks early," Spencer protested as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes before tossing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to JJ.

"Tell Allie that," JJ said with a grimace as a contraction hit. What they had just finished doing ran through Spencer's head.

"Oh my gosh, do you think we hurt her when we?"

"No, if anything we probably helped induce labor, there's a hormone that's released during sex that can help induce it. Either way I'm just glad because that means getting this kid out of me. Oww!" JJ cried as another contraction hit. They were about seven minutes apart. Nodding silently Spencer dressed quickly then grabbed her bag with one hand and helped JJ up with the other.

"Let's go meet our daughter."

"Sounds good to me," JJ said in agreement.

Finished!


End file.
